


Obvious | NoMin AU

by greenberrynomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenberrynomin/pseuds/greenberrynomin
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin have been the best of friends ever since they knew how to walk. With only months apart, they spend every waking minute of everyday with each other. As years passed, their duo becomes a group of seven adorable kids, who stick with each other through thick and thin.





	Obvious | NoMin AU

Jeno and Jaemin have been the best of friends ever since they knew how to walk. With only months apart, they spend every waking minute of everyday with each other. As years passed, their duo becomes a group of seven adorable kids, who stick with each other through thick and thin.

“Nana! Wake up!” Jeno jumps into the younger one’s bed and wraps his arms around him.

Jaemin groans in a way that the older finds so adorable. “Jeno?” he turns around and wraps his arms around him as well. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot? It’s Mark-hyung’s graduation today.” Jeno reminds him. “After this, he will enter the world of employment and may have no time to hang out with us again.”

Jaemin giggles causing the other boy’s heart jump. “I didn’t forget. What I meant was, what are you doing here so early when Mark-hyung’s graduation isn’t until six hours from now?”

“Oh…” Jeno tightens his hold on the boy. “I just wanted to spend some time with you. You’re always hanging out with Renjun and Jisung.”

Jaemin pinches his best friend’s nose. “That’s because you’re always with Mark-hyung.”

“No, I’m not.” Jeno pouts.

Jaemin laughs. “Yes you are. You two just had a sleepover last night without inviting any of us. Hyuck even told me that he might need to be careful ‘cause you’re taking away his boyfriend.”

Jeno joins in on the laughter. “I’d be happy to let Hyuck know that Mark-hyung is not my type.”

“Well then, what is your type?” Jaemin asks with that innocent eyes of his.

Jeno thinks about it. “I don’t think I have a type per se, I just know that I like the person if I do.”

“Well, what about me?” Jaemin says in a joking manner.

 

Jeno doesn’t answer and just smothers Jaemin’s face into his chest as the latter begins to hit him in whatever part he can reach.

 

Yes, Jeno and Jaemin grew up by each other’s side. Being there for each other no matter how high or how lough. At first, jeno thought that everything that he’s doing for Jaemin is simple because he’s his best friend. But one day made him realize that it isn’t just friendship for him anymore.

 

_Jaemin turns 20 today, and decides to give himself the chance to confess his crush, Kim Jungwoo. He dresses up real nice and goes to a café they agreed to meet up._

_“Why do you look so nice?” jeno greets as he sees his best friend going out._

_Jaemin runs and engulfs the older boy into a tight hug. “Let’s celebrate my birthday later, okay? I’m meeting with Jungwoo-sunbae. I’ll confess to him and see where it goes. So it can end in two ways. I’ll see you tonight, bye jeno!_

 

_Jeno watches as Jaemin excitedly walks out the door with that stupid gorgeous smile on his face. He doesn’t understand the stinging feeling that he felt when Jaemin said that he’s gonna confess to one of their seniors._

 

_Jeno waits for the whole day for Jaemin, getting anxious every minute the younger boy isn’t back. why does he feel like this? Didn’t he want Jaemin to be happy? He’s his best friend, right? But why does his heart feels like it’s being crushed into a million pieces, knowing that he might come back with someone else? Jeno suddenly jumps when he hears his phone ring._

_“Jeno…” jaemin’s crying voice suddenly rings through the speaker._

_“Jaemin? Where are you?” jeno can’t help that prickling feeling in his head when he heard his voice._

_Jaemin sounds like he’s drinking something. “I’m at Han River. Please come.”_

_“I’m already on my way.” Jeno ends the call, grabs his jacket and runs to where his best friend is._

 

_Jeno finds Jaemin in one of the seats made our of stone by the river, with a bottle of Soju in his hand and an empty bottle beside him. He sits next to next to the boy with cheeks as pink as a strawberry._

_“Are you supposed to be drinking alone in your birthday?” Jeno softly says._

_Jaemin chuckles bitterly. “Should I? I thought I was prepared for it but damn did it sting.”_

_“What happened?” Jeno takes the bottle that the younger is about to drink._

_Jaemin sighs. “I really don’t know what to say. There’s not much to tell. I got rejected.”_

_“Did he hurt you?” Jeno drinks from the same bottle, preparing to fight._

_But Jaemin shakes his head. “NO, he rejected me in a nice way.” He lowers his head, his shoulders shaking. “But it doesn’t mean that it hurts any less.”_

 

_Jeno pulls Jaemin closer to him so he can rest his head on his shoulders. The younger one hides his face against the older one’s neck so no one can hear or see him cry. Jeno felt the worse kind of pain he has ever felt. Hearing and seeing Jaemin cry because of someone else, no words can explain how heavy his heart feels. He wants to take Jaemin’s pain and make it his own just so he could be happy all the time. And in that moment of sadness, jeno realizes that Jaemin is not just a best friend to him anymore. Slowly but surely, he became the love of his life._

 

 

Jaemin and Jeno arrives at Mark’s graduation ceremony. Their friends; Renjun, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung already save them a seat but with Renjun intentionally in between them.

“Injun-ah, can you switch?” Jeno asks.

Renjun smiles teasingly at him. “And why would I do that?”

“I want to sit beside Jaemin, that’s why.” Jeno pulls the boy beside him closer.

“You and your whipped ass is showing Jeno-hyung.” Jisung retorts.

Jaemin chuckles. “He just misses me. C’mon guys…”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “And this is why kids, we believe that Jeno isn’t the only whipped in this relationship.”

“I’m surprised neither of you are tired of each other.” Chenle pretends to be disgusted of them.

Jeno pinches the other boy’s cheeks as they take a seat. “How could I get tired if this adorable face?”

Jaemin slaps his hand away. “The fuck are you doing?”

“Showering you with my love.” Jeno takes his hand and intertwines them together.

Renjun makes a gagging sound. “How could you stand his clingy ass Jaemin-ah? He’s so cheesy.”

“I know, right?” Jaemin giggles. “At least he’s only like this with me.”

“Whipped.” Renjun, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung say at the same time.

 

Mark’s graduation ceremony commences and never in a second did Jeno let go of his hand. Everyone in their group, except for Jaemin, knows that Jeno is very much in love with the guy. He’s not really hiding or being subtle about it. But the thing is, Jaemin doesn’t see it that way and thinks that he’s being like that because they’re ‘best friends’.

 

Mark meets up with his friends and family after the ceremony with that goofy smile on his face. He hugs his parents first before smothering Donghyuck with kisses.

 

A few weeks later, their finals our coming, signaling the end of their third year in college. One more year and they’ll join Mark in the corporate world.

“Let’s have a sleepover tonight. Let’s study together!” Jeno enthusiastically says as they were talking outside of their houses.

Jaemin looks at him apologetically. “I’m sorry Jeno. Renjun called and he wants to talk to be about something. It sounded serious so he’s stopping by. Plus, we have different courses so I don’t think studying together will be of any help.”

Jeno frowns. “Oh, is that so…?”

“C’mon…” Jaemin wraps his arms around the older’s waist. “Don’t look like that. I’ll you what, after the exams, let’s go on a vacation just the two of us.”

Jeno suddenly looks hopeful. “Do you promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Jaemin lets go of his waist. “We’ll spend so much time together, you might get sick of my face.”

Jeno chuckles. “I highly doubt that.” He whispers. “Alright fine. But I’ll call you later, okay?” he earns a nod.

 

Later that night, Renjun and Jaemin are lying down on their stomach on the younger one’s bed, pretending to study but they’ve been reading the same page for the past hour.

“Arrrggghhh… I give up.” Jaemin groans. “Nothing’s entering my brain anymore.

Renjun laughs. “I’m so glad you said that. I could barely read a word. I’m so tired.”

Jaemin laughs too. “Why are we kidding ourselves?” the older boy laughs loudly at him.

“So… how’s it going with our lover boy?” Renjun wiggles his eye brows.

Jaemin blushes on cue. “What lover boy? He may be a boy but he’s not my lover.”

“Oh c’mon Jaemin!” Renjun sighs, exasperated. “Anyone can see that jeno undoubtedly adores you more than the rest of us.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “You didn’t come here to dissect me and my non-existent romantic relationship with Jeno. You told me you have something to say. Spill it.”

“Oh…” Renjun seems too remember and suddenly looks anxious. “Can you promise not to get mad at me no matter what?”

Jaemin nods. “Of course, you know you can trust me Injun-ah.”

Renjun takes a deep breath. “Okay, here goes… do you remember that crush you had when we were in our first year?”

“Jungwoo-sunbae?” Jaemin says in shock, he earns a nod. “I remember confessing to him because I can’t stand with just being friends with Jeno but I got rejected by him. What about him?”

Renjun bites his lips. “Well, we kinda met a few weeks ago. And he kinda asked for my number and I kinda gave it to him. So we’ve been seeing each other every now and then. But I just felt so guilty because you had a crush on him but I figured it would be okay since your whipped for Jeno but I can’t shake this guilty feeling because bros before hoes and…”

“Renjun, Renjun, Renjun… breathe…” Jaemin holds his shoulders. “It’s okay. I’m totally fine with you dating him. It’s okay.” He laughs.

Renjun looks at him in the eyes. “Really?” the other boy nods and he lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god. You have no idea how much it’s eating me up inside.”

Jaemin ruffles his hair. “Aigoo, you’re all grown up, Injun-ah…”

“Bitch I’m older than you.” Renjun glares at him. “Anyways, what are we gonna do?”

“About what?” Jaemin suddenly looks confused

Renjun points at the picture frame containing a picture of him and jeno. “About you and your lover boy.”

“He’s not my…” Jaemin sees him glare at him. “Look Renjun, I appreciate it. Yes, I love him with all of my heart since we were kids. I tried to look for someone but no one can compare to him. I mean he’s handsome, so caring, so full of love, so passionate and all those things. He won’t like me. There’s nothing in me that could possibly hold his heart.”

 

Renjun spreads his arms and is about to hug his friend when suddenly jaemin’s phone starts to ring.

“Hello?” Jaemin says through the receiver.

A strong wind can be heard from the other side of the line. “Jaemin baby, how are you?”

Jaemin blushes at the word of endearment. “What do you mean, how am i? I’m with Renjun.”

“Tell him to stop interfering with my time with you.” Renjun teases.

Jaemin chuckles. “Where the hell are you? You sound like you’re outside.”

“Look out your window.” Jeno says, the two boys peek through the window and sees him outside with the brightest smile on his face. “I just wanna say you better do well on your exams so I can run away with you this summer.”

“You got yourself a deal.” Jaemin nods. “Now go back inside. It’s cold.”

Jeno waves goodbye. “Alright. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Jeno.” Jaemin waves back and watches Jeno return inside his own house.

 

Exam week pass, Jaemin and Jeno barely had time to hang out with each other because they have different courses. Jaemin is always with Renjun and Donghyuck while Jeno studies with Chenle and Jisung. 

 

They still didn't meet up with each other until they got their results. Jeno is lining up to see his grades and flashes a wide smile as he got them. He immediately runs home. Jaemin hears his footsteps from far away. He peeks through his window and he sees him running with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen directed at him and mirrored his own happiness. Jaemin runs downstairs and meets with Jeno as he slams towards him and wraps their arms around each other. 

"Did you pass?" Jeno asks as they let each other go.

Jaemin grins. "I did. Renjun, Hyuck and I got first to third. You?"

"Same." Jeno gives him an okay sign.

Jaemin suddenly blushes as he takes a deep breath. "Are you ready to run away?"

Jeno grins his eyes disappearing under his smile. "I am if you are."

 

Jeno and Jaemin has been spending a week in Hainan, a summer beach in China recommended by Renjun. It's their last day and Jeno loved every second they spent together. He's able to show Jaemin his feelings for him without anyone teasing or distracting them. 

"Jeno stop taking pictures of me." Jaemin says as he covers his face, blushing redder than a tomato.

Jeno laughs as he snaps away. "I can't help it you're too adorable."

"My heart can barely keep up with you." Jaemin sighs with a soft smile on his face. "If you don't stop I might fall in love with you."

Jeno suddenly pulls him closer. "Well, I'm already in love with you. I don't see any problem with that."

 

Jeno joins their lips together. At first Jaemin was frozen in shock but as the older one begins to move his lips around, he, too, closes his eyes and wraps his arms around his neck. They didn't know how long they were like that but Jaemin seems to remember that this is his best friend. Someone who he doesn't want to lose. He pushes Jeno off and stays quiet the whole trip back to Korea. Even when they got back home, Jaemin refuses to see Jeno being confused as to what he really wants and this did not go unnoticed by their friends.

"What happened?" Jisung asks as they all met up, except for Jaemin.

Jeno shrugs. "I fucked up."

"Hold on." Renjun raises his palm up. "What do you mean you fucked up. Jeno, I swear to god if you hurt Jaemin..."

Jeno shakes his head. "I didn't hurt him. At least I think I didn't. We were packing our clothes, we were goofing around as usual but he looked so freaking beautiful with his smile... I couldn't stop myself so I just... kissed him."

"YOU WHAT????" All of them chorus.

Chenle gets his hyung's attention. "Did he kiss you back?"

Jeno nods. "That's the thing... he did but then he suddenly pushes me off..."

"Oh honey..." Hyuck looks at him sympathetically. "Jaemin's probably confused as shit right now."

"What do you mean?" 

Jisung chuckles. "Hyung have you ever told him that you love him? Like for real?"

"No." Jeno shakes his head.

Renjun puts his hand on his shoulder. "You know Jaemin's scared of rejected again."

"He's probably more scared that it's you." Hyuck agrees. "That's what he always tells us anyways. That he'd rather be your best friend forever than to lose you just because he's been loving you for so long." The others nod.

Jeno knits his eyebrows together. "But I've been loving him for so long too."

"But does Jaemin-hyung know that?" Chenle raises an eyebrow.

 

Jeno realizes that his friends are right. With a new spark of hope in his heart, they hatch a plan.

 

_Jisung: Nana-hyung, are you free?_

_Jaemin: Oh Jisungie, yeah I'm free today. Why?_

_Jisung: I need help with something can you meet me at the bar?_

_Jaemin: Sure thing. See you in fifteen minutes._

 

Jaemin goes to the bar where Jisung and Jeno performs from time to time and it brought memories back making him miss his best friend more. 

 

He enters the establishment and everything's dark. There's only a path of light that leads to the stage. Jaemin notices a bunch of sticky notes on the floor and picks them up one by one.

 

_#1_

_We started as friends_

_But something happened inside me_

_Now I'm reading into everything_

_But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

 

_#2_

_You don't ever notice me_

_Turning on my charm_

_Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

 

_#3_

_I've made it obvious_

_I've done everything but say it_

_i've crushed on ya so long, but on and on you get me wrong_

_I'm not so good with words_

_Since you never noticed_

_The way that we belong_

_I'll say it in a love song_

 

_#4_

_I've heard you talk about_

_How you want someone just like me_

_But every time I ask you out_

_We never move past friendly_

 

_#5_

_And you never how_

_I stare when we're alone_

_Or wonder why I keep you on the phone_

 

The center stage light suddenly opens revealing a nervouse Lee Jeno with his guitar and a mic stand in front of him. He takes a deep breath and starts to strum

 

_You are my very first thought in the morning_

_And my last at nightfall_

_You are my love that came without warning_

 

_I need you_

_I want you to know_

 

_I've made it obvious_

_So finally I'll sing it_

_I'm not so good with words_

_And since you never notice_

_The way that we belong_

_I'll say it in a love song_

 

_And sing it until the day you're holding me_

_I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong_

_I more then adore you but since you never seem to see_

 

_But you never seem to see_

_I'll say it in this love song_

 

By the time Jeno finished singing, there are happy tears in Jaemin's eyes. The latter knows what the song meant and the fucker really have been obvious about everything. He's just blinded by his fear.

 

Jeno puts his guitar down and approaches Jaemin, taking his hands in his own. 

"Jaemin-ah... we've been by each other's side for as long as we can remember." Jeno begins. "But it seems that no matter how long we are together, it will never be enough for me because I love you so much." They both chuckle at his weird confession. "You know how bad I am at these kinds of things but will can you answer me one question?" The younger boy nods. "Will you please please be my boyfriend?"

Jaemin squeals in happiness and hugs him tight. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god Jeno, I freaking love you so much!"

 

All of the lights suddenly opens revealing Jisung, Chenle, Donghyuck and Renjun who are clapping and congratulating them.

"Did you all plan this?" Jaemin asks and gets a nod from everyone. "Thank you!"

Donghyuck groans. "Just fucking kiss your man, Nana!"

Jaemin giggles. "Well, who am I to decline..."

 

Jaemin puts his hand around his neck while Jeno puts his around his waist. They gaze at each other's eyes finally seeing the words that they've been dying to say to each other. They pull each other closer as they melt into the perfect kiss.

 

_Many years later..._

 

“Nana! Wake up!” Jeno jumps into the younger one’s side of the bed and wraps his arms around him.

Jaemin groans in a way that the older finds so adorable. “Jeno?” he turns around and wraps his arms around him as well, giggling as a wave of deja vu hits him. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot? It’s Sabina’s graduation today.” Jeno reminds him. “After this, she'll be too busy playing with her friends than us.”

Jaemin giggles causing the other boy’s heart jump. “I didn’t forget. What I meant was, what are you doing here so early when Sabina’s graduation isn’t until six hours from now?”

“Oh…” Jeno tightens his hold on the boy. "I just miss you. We barely have time with just the two of us."

Jaemin laughs. "Well you better make it fast because we've got company."

They suddenly hear footsteps running towards their bedroom. "Daddies!" The door opens revealing the most beautiful girl that they have ever seen, Sabina, their adopted daughter.

"Come here princess." Jeno calls. "Let's wake Daddy Jaemin up." 

The girl excitesly jumps into his daddy's lap. "Daddy Nana, uncle Renjun told me to tell you not to be late like you did at Uncle Mark's graduation or they won't you save you seats."

"I can't believe Injun's teaching our daughter to threaten us." Jaemin groans and kisses his husband and daughter good morning.

Jeno laughs as he stands up and puts the little girl on his shoulders. "He's her favorite uncle there's nothing much we can do."

"Fine." Jaemin stands up too. "Angel, take a bath with Daddy Jeno first while I cook breakfast for the three of us."

Sabina giggles. "Okay, Daddy Jeno let's go!" The younger male laughs as his daughter and husband made airplane sounds on the way to the bathroom.

 

Yes, they barely have time for each other and it's because they're duo became a trio with their little angel princess by their side now, showering them with nothing but love. Besides, Jaemin and Jeno wouldn't have it any other way.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Author's Note:

 

Chapter 끝...

 

Tell me what you guys think...

 

Twitter: cheerfultopaz


End file.
